Savior
by Ferretess xxx
Summary: Anne Maria is nearly raped by Scott, but Lightning saves her. Lightning/Anne Maria one-shot, rated T for almost-rape and language.


**A/N: I've been meaning to write this for a while, and now I've finally gotten around to it. So, I hope you like it! Just a warning, there is a scene of almost-rape in it, so don't read this if that disturbs you. Also, in this fic, TD never happened.**

**And obviously I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

><p>"No, don't! P-please-"<p>

"There's nowhere to run," Scott smiled, and it was the most horrifying thing she had ever seen. "Take off your clothes, Anne Maria."

"I-"

"Or I'll do it for you."

"I won't do it!"

"Fine, be that way," he shrugged. Then he reached down to her waist, and began harshly ripping off her jeans.

"Scott, please, don't do this!" She tried to get him off of her, but to no avail.

He held her down, and had just started undoing his pants button when he heard a loud yell.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"He was raping me, that's what!" Anne Maria covered up herself with her jeans, glad for the distraction causing Scott to move away.

Her savior didn't say anything. Instead, he punched Scott in the eye with more ferocity than any of the fights she had seen on TV. He continued to beat him up, and a minute later, Anne Maria had her pants back on and was staring at the scene, both horrified and delighted. Scott was laying on the ground, arm twisted at an inhuman angle, and blood dripping out of a few wounds on his face. His eye was blacker than the night sky, and bruises were forming all over his body.

"I guess I got a little carried away," admitted her savior. "The name's Lightning, by the way."

"Thank you, Lightning. I'm Anne Maria... what are we going to do about him?"

"This bastard? Leave him, of course." She nodded. "Now, why don't we leave the crime scene and head back to my place? It's just around the corner."

They walked in silence, thinking about what had just happened. Lightning was furious that someone would do that. He knew it happened, but it had never been reality for him. This woman clearly didn't deserve what had nearly happened; no one did. Anne Maria was torn between her emotions. She was infinitely grateful to the strong man who had saved her, no doubt. But she couldn't help but to feel that she should have done something. Her feeble protests hadn't done crap, and Scott had had no difficulty in restraining her. She should have fought him, she should have stopped him.

Lightning opened the door to his apartment, entered, then turned to face Anne Maria. "I know this is a stupid question to ask, but... are you okay?"

"Of course not, I was nearly... raped..." She struggled to say the word.

"It's all over now, and that no-good bastard is going to spend the rest of his miserable existence locked up in some prison cell somewhere far away from here. Lightning will make sure of that!"

"Well, that's really nice of you," she tried to smile, but it came out looking more like a grimace.

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's going to get what's coming to him. And so are you."

"What do you mean, so am I?"

"You're going to get a man who loves you for who you are and will never force you to submit to him. Just know you're going to find him, okay?"

"Yeah... okay."

"Why don't we go to sleep now? It's getting late, we both have a lot on our minds. You can sleep in the guest room, it's right," he showed her a door, "here."

She nodded and wished him a good night. He did the same, and they parted ways. Anne Maria looked around at the room. It was simple, but nice all the same. She didn't have any pajamas, but that didn't matter. She was so tired, they wouldn't be needed.

An hour passed, and she was still awake. She was terrified that something would happen, and because of her fear she couldn't sleep. It was only midnight, laying there awake was not an option.

So she did the only thing she could. She pushed away the covers and made her way across the hall to Lightning's room. She thought she heard faint murmurs of "Lightning catches the ball, and the Lightning Squad wins the game 42-0!", but they ceased as soon as she opened the door.

"Anne Maria?" he asked groggily.

"I'm sorry, but I can't sleep. I'm scared..." She hated to admit her weakness to someone she had only just met.

"It's alright, I understand. You can come sleep with me, Lightning won't let nothing happen."

She was a bit startled at his forward offer, but accepted nonetheless. Anne Maria climbed into the bed, and found herself right against his bare chest. It felt... soothing, she thought.

Lightning was happy to have a girl sleeping next to him. It wasn't anywhere near the first time it had happened, but something about her just felt different. He wasn't sure if it was her stunning beauty that no other woman could compare to, or if it was the sincere way she talked, or the sweet trust she had in him. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her softly. She did not protest; rather, she returned the kiss. The two fell asleep with their lips still pressed together, and Anne Maria knew it was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was pretty sweet, in my opinion. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
